


Dude Looks Like A Lady

by pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Gender or Sex Swap, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Transformation, Witches, fem!dean, gender swap dean, girl!Dean, girl!Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt goes wrong sees Dean turned into a woman, with only Sam and Human!Cas to look after her. Destiel. Spoilers for up to 9x03 "I'm No Angel" (but ignoring the last 5 minutes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've just got this account and so I'm uploading all my fanfictions from fanfiction.net  
> Including the Prologue, this fiction is 9 chapters long and around 12,000 words.  
> I happily except constructive criticism so please comment to help me become a better writer.

Sam was flung through the air by the witch's power, his arm cracked as he hit the wall at the other end of the alleyway and he almost blacked out from the pain; but he had to save his brother. His name was called out to him and he looked up but his head was swimming and it took just a little too long for the black spots in his vision to clear. Dean and the witch were now all the way at the other end of the alleyway and he couldn't see well enough to decipher what was happening. Sam attempted to stand up from where he was currently slouching against the brick wall but the combined pain of his broken shoulder, gash on the back of his head and soreness on his back and neck that he could only describe as whiplash from his collision with a building, halted his movements.

His brother's muffled cry of pain came from up ahead and, broken bones be damned, Sam was pulling himself onto his feet in a matter of seconds, knife in his hand. Once he was standing he was able to see what was happening. Dean was on his knees in the alley, the witch hovering over him as the cry of pain continued.

"No!" Sam yelled. His adrenaline kicking in and numbing his wounds as he rushed forwards. The witch flicked her eyes towards Sam as he reproached but dismissed him with a roll of her eyes, choosing to concentrate of Dean instead. Her hand was rested gently on his forehead as he trembled with the internal burning fire that she was causing, he could do little more than move, his arms wrapped around his stomach, subconsciously attempting to smother the flames. But, she knew it wouldn't be long until the spell was complete and the Winchesters were no-longer in her way.

Sam lunged at her, but she moved too quickly and counter attacked, knocking the knife from his grasp, he looked up from where he had fallen but she had disappeared. He blinked several times and looked around but she was no-where to be found. Sam picked up his knife and turned to look at his brother. Green eyes looked up at him, filled with fear and shock that probably matched his own.

"What the hell?!" came the gasp from the short haired, green eyed woman kneeling on the floor, draped in Dean's clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean stared at each other in shock for several moments before Sam started to recover from finding out his brother has been turned into a woman. It was a testament to how strange their lives were that it took so little time.

"What the hell?" the woman repeated.

"Erm... it's okay... we can figure this out" Sam replied. His brother (sister?) just stared back at him with scared and half crazy eyes which brought up a small bubble of laughter.

"Figure this out?!" She spat back as she jumped onto her feet and looked around frantically. "Who are you? And what the hell was _that_?!" she shouted and gestured to where the witch had been standing. Sam's half smile at Dean's freak-out died instantly.

"You don't remember me?" Dean shook her head "What... What _do_ you remember?"

For a moment, there was silence then the girl spoke up again "I... don't know. I can't remember anything." Sam silently cursed, closed his eyes and moved to pinch the bridge of his nose when the pain in his shoulder spiked again. He gritted his teeth and looked at Dean, really looked. Her face looked almost the same, just more feminine and softer. She was shorter than normal, not a massive difference, but definitely noticeable. She still had short light brown hair but it was longer, came down just past her chin in a layered spiky bob. She was holding herself around her stomach as if trying to stop herself from falling apart.

"Are you in pain?" he asked softly

"No-more than you" she replied. Sam nodded and gritted his teeth against the dizzy spell that followed.

"Okay... Well. My name is Sam. I'm your brother..." he waited for a sign of recognition but non came. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe" Dean looked at him and her eyes wondered down to the knife still in his hand. After a little hesitation Sam offered it to her as a sign of good faith, she took it and followed her brother back to the motel.

[] [] []

Sam opened the door to Dean's room and she warily followed him inside. Castiel was on the laptop at the table, researching with an angel blade within his reach. He looked up as the two entered, his eyes widening as he saw Dean.

"This is Cas, he's a friend" Dean nodded and sat down at the table but didn't make a move to put down the knife. After a second of gaping, Cas got up and signalled for Sam to follow as he moved to the far end of the room.

"What happened?" Cas whispered, careful for Dean not to hear as it was obvious she couldn't remember anything. Sam then went on to explain as best he could how the witch they had been tracking for the last week had ambushed them, sent Sam flying and had put a spell on Dean.

"Would you like me to look at your injuries?" Sam frowned as he realised that his pain had receded quite a lot and he was no-longer dizzy or nauseous. He rolled his shoulder as a test, and though it still hurt, it no-longer felt broken. He couldn't explain it, but Cas could. Cas had found out about Ezekiel's presence weeks ago but was unable to tell the younger Winchester.

"No... no I'm fine" there was a short pause as Cas looked back over towards Dean.

"What have you told her?"

"Not much. She knows that I'm her brother, that we're hunters and that the witch took her memory. That's about it. I don't even know how to approach the fact that she's really a guy... and, I don't think she'd take it very well, I mean... that's _really_ out there... Luckily she hasn't asked her name yet." Cas thought about that for a while. He didn't like keeping secrets, especially not from Dean. But it was probably the best way about it. Who knew how this woman would react if she knew the truth... No, it was best to lie.

"That's true" he sighed "perhaps we should not tell her. Dean was named after your grandmother 'Deana'. It would be easy enough to refer to her as that until we fix this"

Sam and Cas both went back to sit by Dean. The three of them ate dinner together and answered all the questions that _'Deana'_ asked without letting on that she wasn't really a woman. After about an hour she decided that they probably weren't a fret to her and put the knife onto her lap, still in reach but out of the way.

"So..." she yawned "where am I crashing?" Cas pointed to one of the beds.

"That one's yours" she nodded and walked over to it. She sat down and began to untie her shoes and stopped suddenly.

"Why are my clothes this big on me?" Sam had luckily already thought up an answer. He forced a laugh.

"You lost a bet" he smiled, she smiled back. "Okay... well my room's next door. So... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said awkwardly and walked out. Cas stood, unsure what to do, before going into the bathroom to get changed for bed. He thought over the events of the last couple of weeks, Dean had saved him from April, the Reaper-for-Hire that was out for his life. He got there just in time to see her stab him. Ezekiel had brought him back to life, but Dean had told Sam that he made the reaper do it before killing her. Now he stayed with them and helped on hunts. But, since most motels didn’t have a room with three beds, they had to get two rooms. And with all the angels after him, Dean had made sure Castiel wasn't the one on his own. So it had become normal for him and Dean to share a room. But, there was something uncomfortable about the idea of getting dressed in front of _Deana_ that wasn’t there with Dean. He couldn't explain it.

When Cas re-entered the room, Dean was already in her bed. Her eyes found the mass of scars covering his chest and stomach. There were a lot of questions she wanted to ask, but she already felt she'd asked too many, so instead she lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Cas" she whispered as he turned off the light

"Goodnight Deana"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cas and Dean went out to buy her some clothes that fitted, saying it was cruel to make her pay for a bet she didn't even remember doing. While this was happening, Sam went into revision mode. Castiel was in a small shoe shop watching Dean decide between slightly heeled calf boots or ankle boots when Sam rang him.

"Hello Sam" he greeted

"Hey, how's the shopping going" he laughed, Castiel grimaced slightly.

"Tedious" Dean looked over at him apologetically and laughed, then picked the calf boots and hurried off to go pay for them. "I've been assured that we've almost finished. How's the research?"

"Honestly, not well. I was working on a way to find the witch, but then I found out that if she dies, then Dean stays this way forever. Now I'm just combing through tonnes of lore on witches to find a ritual or something to reverse their magic... It's not going well" Castiel nodded in understanding, knowing that if you want to reverse the magic, you need to know the exact spell she used... that would be tricky. "Good news though. I think I've found a ritual that _might_ help to narrow down the spell, but it apparently isn't that great. But, I thought we might as well give it a go, that's why I rang actually. I need you to pick up a few things while you're out" Castiel wordlessly agreed and so Sam continued "1 pint of lambs blood and 2 pigs bones, they should be easy enough to come across, just stop at a butchers on the way back. Say they're for your dog or something"

The call ended before Dean came back with her latest bag. After that, they went to the toilets so she could change. She came out wearing her black boots over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark green shirt with a soft back leather jacket. Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he got a look at her, it didn't go unnoticed by Dean. She smiled as she went towards him and they walked in a comfortable silence to the food hall. They settled down at a table and ate cheeseburgers and chips, talking every now and again.

When Dean made a move to leave, Cas looked shocked and then offered to buy her some pie. At Dean's 'do I like pie?' Castiel just laughed. Dean ate it like she was savouring every mouthful. She looked over at Cas, and thought about how he knew what she liked, about the way he looked at her admiringly, at the way he stood so close. She looked into his bright blue eyes and her stomach knotted, when he smiled her heart gave a little squeeze and her eyes seemed to roam over his body as if on autopilot. A thought occurred to her.

"Okay. So Sam's my brother, right?" Cas nodded "But I share a room with you... Do me and Sam not really get along...? Or is it that me and you are... really close?" The real question she was asking was if they were in a relationship, maybe one they hadn't told Sam about, considering the two beds instead of one in the room. But Castiel was still slightly clueless when it came to most human interactions that weren't straight forward.

"We are close yes. But there are people that are after me, I was trying to find my way back to you but someone found me, I got hurt and you saved me." The warmth in his gaze made her breath catch in her throat. "Then I began to stay with you and help with research, you insisted that I not be left by myself." Dean reached over and covered his hand with her own, gave it a squeeze and relinquished it.

"Why are people after you?" Cas thought for a while, he wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew more than most about Dean's scepticism towards angels. There is apparently a big jump between believing in monsters and believing in angels, she would probably think he was crazy.

"I got tricked into doing something regrettable" he ran a hand over his throat, remembering his grace being taken from him then focused back on Dean's eyes. "You have more questions?"

"A lot more" Cas waited "Okay, so what about this big weld mark on my arm. The one of the handprint. What caused that?" There was a bit of hesitation before he answered.

"Me"

"Yeah right." she smiled, figuring it was a joke. So, to prove it he lent across the table, touched the collar of her jacket and began to pull it down. She obliged and shrugged it off her shoulders, showing the handprint on her arm. He gently covered it with his own hand, a perfect match. She shivered and looked at him with wide eyes as he removed his hand and pulled her jacket back up.

"How?" was all she could manage to say.

"That is a _long_ story... One that I doubt you would believe" she nodded

"Maybe another time then"

[] [] []

Castiel handed over the bones and blood when they got back to the motel. The butcher had been willing to sell them the bones but had been reluctant with the blood. It was times like that when Cas really missed being an angel, it made life so much easier.

Sam asked on his opinion of the ritual before they began, so he read over it. It was easy enough to complete and one that he recognised. But Sam was right, it wasn't one that would make much headway, maybe save them a couple of hours researching. There were much better rituals than this one, ones that he would remember if he were still an angel.

But he found that it was hard for such a mortal body to hold such immortal moments and memories and so over the last month, they had been diminished greatly. There was a lot of information that angels were just _created_ with and was often not used; that was the information that was slipping. Thankfully anything recent and important was still as strong as before. So, although he knew of rituals that could pin point the exact spell used, he couldn't recall them well enough.

Castiel nodded and gave the book back to Sam, it may not be as exact as would be hoped for, but at least there would be no side effects. Dean would not be harmed. So, they began to set up the ritual. They took pigs bones and crushed them before placing them in a brass bowl with salt and sage, then they took the chilled lambs blood and poured it over the other ingredients. Finally they took a small amount of Dean's hair and placed that in as well. Sam brought Dean over to the bowl and handed him a box of matches to light and drop in the bowl after Sam had stopped talking. Then the ritual began.

" _Coniuro incantatores quod obligat ad illud solvatur_ " Sam said the Latin incantation and nodded at Dean who dropped the lit match in the bowl. Flames burst upwards and captured Dean's hand, but didn't burn it. She tried to pull it back but was unable to move it for several seconds. Then the flames receded and Dean fell back onto the floor. Cas caught her before she banged her head. She glanced down at her wrist that was moments ago buried within the flames and saw words inked into her skin.

[] [] []

Castiel took a look at the words written in Latin on Dean's wrist and instantly translated them. It was saying what subgroup of spells these ones were under, because it was a combination of a cognitive spell (the one that wiped Dean's memory) and a transformation spell (the transgender spell). He was surprised to find that the transformational one was temporary, it would last the max of two months, probably less. The witch probably didn't have as much time as she'd thought in able to complete the spell.

The memory loss, however, was just as permanent as he had expected. He sighed and locked eyes with Dean. She was the same as she had always been, but without her memories and experiences she was somehow different. He missed the old Dean and he wasn't ready to give up on getting him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel looked over at Dean's Bed, the woman was fast asleep; it was 3am. As silently as he could, Cas got out of bed and changed. He grabbed the angel blade and a key to the room before he left. It felt good to be out in the fresh air at night, the darkness and silence had an effect on him that made him feel more than just human. Maybe it was because everyone else in the country was asleep.

He'd snuck out of the motel rooms in the past, but never like this. The other times he had wanted to restore a small semblance of control over his life, to go where he wasn't supposed to, just for the sake of it. He never wanted to put himself in danger.

Now, he was purposefully seeking out angels. He'd talked with Ezekiel earlier in the night, and knew there were two in town. He sighed, not wanting to do this. But it was the only way he could think of to help Dean, Ezekiel was still too weak.

He walked down the road, nothing more than the sound of his feet to keep him company. Until his instincts told him that he was no-longer alone, someone was watching him. Cas did his best to keep walking, to make the being assume that he didn't know of their presence. He felt it approach him, closer and closer. With nothing left to loose he span around and plunged at it with his blade. The woman grimaced as it made contact with the bone in her shoulder, then pushed Castiel flying through the air. He hit the floor hard. She then proceeded to withdraw the weapon from her body and approached him.

"You missed" she said snidely and laughed. "Who would have thought that you'd be _stupid_ enough to go walking around by yourself in the dead of night" Castiel got up as fast as he could and retreated, holding his shoulder in an odd angle "You must have known you'd stick out like a sore thumb" she continued as she strolled after him, he backed up further until he was against the wall of a building, no-where left to go, she laughed and followed him. He stared up at the woman with fear clear in his eyes. Then he was holding a lit match and dropped it on the floor. She watched as it hit holy oil and a ring of fire was suddenly surrounding her.

[] [] []

Dean woke up suddenly, her wrist felt like it was on fire. She rubbed it, hoping to soothe it. The writing was fading and it was causing her pain. She sat up and switched on the light, suddenly scared about what was happening. But once she saw an empty bed next to hers, Dean's fears grew.

"Cas?" she called out, through gritted teeth, hoping he was nearby. She got up and walked to the bathroom, but it was empty. Her heart flipped slightly with worry. Dean opened the door to the motel room and called his name again.

"Dean? What's wrong?" she turned her head towards the voice, and saw Sam right behind her, looking worried but like he was ready to fight off danger. He was holding a pistol.

"Cas is gone" she said still rubbing at her wrist, the pain was receding now though. Sam walked past her into the room then came back out seconds later

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and he was gone" Sam seemed to think things over then spun around holding his gun up towards the sound of people approaching. Cas walking into sight with a young woman by his side; the woman was scowling at the gun. Sam looked the woman up and down and then lowered his weapon.

"Who's you're girlfriend?" he asked and Dean's heart knotted slightly in jealousy before she realised Sam was joking. Because as the two came closer she noticed that Castiel was holding her lower arm tightly and half dragging her forward, like she was a criminal and he was the arresting officer.

"She's our way of restoring Deana's memories" Cas replied. Sam sighed in relief, Dean getting her memories back couldn't happen soon enough, he'd already called out her real name once. Thankfully she hadn't noticed.

Cas pushed the woman inside the motel room and motioned that he needed to talk to Sam, Dean stepped in the room as well. Staying far away from the mysterious woman, but keeping her eyes on her all the same.

"Is she an angel?" Sam whispered suspiciously, Cas nodded.

"It's our best shot," he replied, Sam ran his hand through his hair in thought.

"How do you know she won't turn on us?"

"I used a binding spell"

"You can _bind_ angels?"

"It's used for negotiations between two sides in battle. If both parties agree to be bound then they still have use of their powers but they aren't able to attack the other until 24 hours has passed, that way they know they're safe and won't get crossed. She can't kill any of us, and we can't kill her"

"Why would she agree to that?"

"Because if she didn't then I was going to kill her. She had no hope of survival. She was trapped in a circle of holy oil" Sam sighed, it was a good plan, it was their _only_ plan. But the way Cas went about it was reckless, they would talk about that later.

"Okay, lets get to it" the two men walked inside the motel room and stood by Dean, facing the angel.

"Fix her" Cas said simply. The woman's eyes tore into him.

"No" she said angrily "you bound me; I can't kill any of you. But you can't kill me either, so there is no way of forcing me to do anything. And after what you've _done_... no-one's going to be giving out favours"

"Oh stop pouting" Dean replied, and it was such a _Dean_ thing to say that it pulled a smile from Cas.

"Okay..." Sam started "So? Plan B anyone?"

"Actually. I'm thinking of sticking with Plan A" Cas replied "You see, you assume that you couldn't see my grace because of my warding... But really, it's because I'm human" the angel opposite them growled in annoyance. Dean looked at Cas quizzically wondering what the woman had thought he was.

"Cas?" Sam asked confused.

"The binding specified race. She's bound from getting attacked by or attacking 'Human Dean Winchester' 'Human Samuel Winchester' and ' _Angel_ Castiel'" Cas withdrew his angel blade "But not _me_... So I'm going to say it one more time... _fix her!_ " For a fraction of a second, the angel did nothing. But then she was suddenly standing by Dean and placing her hand on her forehead. Dean tried to pull away the she wouldn't let her. Then there was a dim glow of light and Dean closed her eyes. The angel stumbled as she pulled away, weak from use of her powers. She was breathing heavily as she spoke.

"It's done"

"Good" Cas said as he strode towards her and thrust the blade into her chest, killing the angel. Dean stood tall, opened her eyes and looked straight at Cas.

"Fuck" she breathed "please tell me this girl thing is temporary"


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it Cas" Dean sighed as he looked down at the dead body on the floor, "There's no way we can clean up all this blood, we're never going to be able to use these credit cards again, they were good for at least another few months... Do you know how much _hard work_ goes into credit card scams" Cas let out a huff of laughter

"It's good to have you back, Dean"

"Thanks..." Dean took another look at the empty vessel of the fallen angel on their floor. "You know that I'm going to lock you in the room at nights from now on" Dean said seriously. Cas looked about to argue but Sam interrupted him.

"I'm with Dean on that one. That plan was pretty reckless"

"It worked didn't it" Cas replied

"That would have meant _squat_ if it had gotten you killed. You didn't even have backup..."

"Dean..." Sam said.

" _What_?"

"While I'm all for making sure Cas doesn't pull anything like this again... It's getting late, we gotta hit the road now if we want to be far enough away when they find the body"

"Fine." Dean nodded and pointed a finger at Cas, "but this is not over". The three of them hurriedly grabbed their belongings, jumped in the car and sped away. Putting a _'Do not Disturb'_ sign on the door handle at the last minute, hopping to buy them a couple of hours. There was a definite tension in the car as Dean drove. Sam looked down at the speedometer.

"Dean you have to slow down"

"What are you talking about? We have to get as far away from here as possible"

"Yeah, but at the speed you're going we're going to get pulled over and you don't have a driving licence" Dean look at him sceptically.

"Dude, what are you talking about? I've got like three"

"No, you have three _male_ driving licences. But, in case you've forgotten, you're not a guy right now. So either slow down or let me drive" Dean sighed and slowed down to 60mph, which was only a little over the speed limit.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic" Sam replied sarcastically.

About 20 minutes later Dean cranked up the volume of the _'AC/DC'_ and started to relax. They drove for the rest of the day only stopping for food and petrol, they talked a bit about nothing in particular but when it was silent it was comfortable. It was 8:30pm and Dean had been driving on and off for almost fifteen hours before she got too tired and pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"You still okay with sharing with Cas? Or do you want you're own room?" Sam asked as the car stopped, he was obviously thinking about the fact that Dean was now a woman.

"I'm fine sharing. I'm still me, just in a different package is all" Her brother huffed a laugh and got out the car into the darkness. Dean turned around to look at Cas, the former angel was slouched in the back seat, eyes closed and dead to the world. "Cas, hey, buddy" Dean shook his leg "wake up." Castiel opened his eyes and groggily peered at the eldest Winchester. "We've stopped for the night" he nodded and the two got out of the car and met Sam as he left the reception with two keys, he handed one to Dean with a big number seven stamped on the key fob.

"There were no rooms right next to each other, I'm in room three" Cas yawned and rubbed at his eyes which in turn caused a mirror-neurone reaction in Dean, making her yawn.

"Okay" she said "well, I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'm going to attempt sleep"

"Sure. Night you two" they nodded their goodbyes and set off in opposite directions. The two got changed for the night and were about to go to bed when Dean saw the room key on the table. She picked it up and placed it under her pillow, out of Cas's reach.

"Dean..." he sighed. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Yeah, well no offence, but I'm not taking any chances"

"You don't trust me"

"Of course I do"

"You're hiding the room key, Dean." he sounded slightly annoyed. "That doesn't exactly say _'trust'_ " Castiel moved towards her and was now standing in her personal space, not that he noticed.

"No I'm not. I'm just keeping it somewhere safe, you know exactly where it is" they stared at each other for half a second "but... if you want to have this argument then fine. Because what you pulled was reckless, and stupid, and" Cas turned his head in annoyance at Dean's words and looked like he was going to walk off so she grabbed his head with both hands and turned him back to face her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" They stayed staring at each other for several seconds. Dean's hands still held Castiel's head, there faces inches from each other. Then Cas's eyes dropped from Dean's and looked at her lips, filling with lust. Her heart gave a squeeze and she started to breath heavily. Their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. She smiled against his mouth as he tongue brushed against her lips, asking permission, she opened her mouth and aloud him inside. His hands found her waist as he pulled her forwards, they groaned in unison as their tongues brushed.

" _Dean_ " Castiel's groaned in pleasure as she nibbled at his bottom lip. His hardness pressed against her stomach and he pulled away from her lips, kissing at her jaw and neck and collar bone. Her mind screamed for her to think for a minute, but it was so hard to concentrate. Dean thought back to when she was male, she had been pining after Cas for a long time but unwilling to make the first move. So she knew that these feelings wouldn't change when she returned to her true gender. That knowledge made her smile. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her mouth, Dean nibbled on his bottom lip and his hands explored her body and she was delighted when he moaned her name once more. It was such an odd sensation, being female and this filled with lust, she knew that if she was male again she would be rock hard and throbbing to release. And she was throbbing, but it was different, different places to start with. Then it truly hit her for the first time that she was female and that sex with Cas would mean him being _inside_ her. Her eyes widened as she thought over that; both fear and lust fighting for space inside her mind. Her stomach knotted and she wasn't sure what to do.

Cas didn't notice her hesitation and met her mouth with his own once more, she kissed back, still mulling over her decision. His hands soon began to wonder up her shirt and she realised she had to choose what she was going to do now. His fingers brushed her inner thigh and her legs went weak, his hand continued to move upwards and he skimmed one finger lightly over her panties and she groaned into his mouth, thrusting her hips. She chose to let her lust take over and pushed her fear of the unknown to the back of her mind. They disposed of clothes quickly and fell onto the bed together, grinding naked for a few moments before Castiel entered her.

She bit her lip at the new sensation, feeling uncomfortable. Cas's lust darkened blue eyes stared into her own as he began to thrust. The feeling quickly became intense and amazing as she moved with him, both moaning loudly with pure ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up wrapped in her friends arms and smiled. She shifted so she could look at Cas and saw that he was awake and staring at her, admiringly.

"Morning" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Good morning," his blue eyes stared into hers and she felt her insides turn to jelly. He leant down and kissed her again, she lifted her hand to his face to pull him closer. Then he licked lightly at her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Cas rolled on top of her and she grunted in surprised which soon turned into a moan at the feel of his morning wood pressed against her. Her body felt on fire and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him even closer still. He groaned at her and his dick twitched in need. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her lust blown eyes as they panted for oxygen, silently asking for permission. She nodded and so he adjusted himself ready to enter her.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dean. Cas. You up?" Sam shouted through the door and Cas immediately jumped off his lover with wide eyes. Dean pushed him towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"One minute" she shouted back at her brother, pulling on some clothes. Then rushed to her bed to grab the key and decided to mess up the sheets and pillows so it looked slept in.

"What's with your hair?" Sam asked as she opened the door, she internally grimaced at not thinking to brush it so it looked less like she'd had sex.

"I dunno, man. Sleep maybe"

"Really? Sleep did _that_ to your hair?" he asked as he flicked at one of the astray strands, she smacked his hand away and scowled.

"Have you ever _tried_ sleeping with boobs? It's uncomfortable. I was tossing and turning all night"

"Never heard a girl complain about _that_ before" Sam said as he chuckled at Dean's awkwardness.

"Yeah, well… they've had time to adjust"

"Is Cas in the shower?" Sam asked after he sat down at the table and Dean sighed happily at the change in subject as he reached for a hairbrush.

"Yeah"

"So, are you two still arguing?" She scowled at her brother once more.

"We did get into a _disagreement_ , yes. But I think that's over now" She returned back to detangling her hair as a blush made it's way onto her face at the memory of how they had sorted things out. The hairbrush caught on a knot and threatened to pull her hair out.

"Damn. I hate having long hair"

"Dean… your hair isn't exactly long"

"Well, it is for me" she sighed in relief as the lump in her hair finally disappeared. "This is a nightmare… how do you put up with it" Sam just rolled his eyes and opened up his laptop. The sound of running water stopped and a few seconds later Cas came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean took a moment to admire his wet skin as he grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom. He returned fully dressed a moment later.

"Hey Cas"

"Hello Sam… what are you researching" He leant over his friend's shoulder to look at the website on screen.

"The witch." Dean didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She stayed in the embrace of the hot water for as long as she could, letting it soak into her and relax her. She took a deep breath and knew that she had to tell Sam about her and Cas. She turned off the water, towel dried her hair and then slowly got changed. She walked into the main room to see Cas and Sam both in full research mode.

"So, have you found anything more out about the bitch?" she asked as she sat down on the bed her and Cas had shared last night.

"Not yet"

"Then I guess we best get cracking" she said as she picked out one of the witchcraft books from the bag next to her feet. Sam spun around in his chair to stare at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"You _want_ to research?"

"No, of course not… but the bitch turned me into a chick"

"Revenge, Dean? Where has that ever gotten us?" Cas lifted his head to look between the two of them.

"Not what I was getting at…" Sam stared at him blankly. "Okay, so she had me by the short and curlys. She could have _easily_ killed me but she knew that you would be out for revenge. So, instead she wipes my memory and turns me into a chick just to distract us."

"So she could get away. Yeah, that's what I thought"

"But… she was the one to jump us in the first place. We were looking in completely the wrong area and she could have made a run for it without us knowing and gotten _far_ away before we even got back to the motel… so maybe she was trying to distract us for another reason"

"You think she's up to something big" Cas said it as a statement.

"I do. And I think it's happening soon. You said that she probably wasn't able to finish the spell, which is why this" she gestured to her body "isn't permanent. But, what if she didn't want to waste any more power on _making_ it permanent because she only needed it to last for a few months" Sam was nodding now and had turned back to his laptop.

"I think I might know what it is she's doing" he went into his bookmarks and clicked on a link. He scanned it a moment and then nodded again. Dean and Cas both walked over to Sam and read over his shoulder. "It says there were these two covens a few hundred years ago that were at war. One coven was bigger and so was able to take down the stronger coven and they locked the two remaining witches in a mirror so they could harness their power in the future"

"What happened to that coven?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"They were killed not long later by hunters if I remember correctly" Cas said and they both looked at him questioningly. "They were planning on starting the apocalypse… angels would have had to intervene if they weren't killed"

"Okay… so get this, I think this witch is a descendent of one of the two that are locked in the mirror and so she's trying to free them"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, yesterday I was searching for a link with the victims and discovered that three of the five had an ancestor who belonged to this coven. That's when I came across this information on the war. And this paragraph here is basically saying that to undo the spell that's got them locked in the mirror, you have to 'spill the blood of the casters'. It doesn't say how many people she'd have to kill but she got at least five of them so far and that's probably enough. Now she just has to wait until the anniversary of the spell to undo it"

"Which is when?" Dean asked.

"Two days away"


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they arrived at Iichester the sky was darkened by clouds and the rain was heavy and unyielding. Dean sighed loudly as she pulled into the motel car park and waited as Sam and Cas packed away their research. She looked up at the rear-view mirror and her eyes were caught and held by the electric blue. Her and Cas looked at each other for a moment in the mirror and it set Dean's insides on fire. She cut the engine and Motörhead abruptly stopped blasting from the speaker, leaving only the sound of rain pelting on the window screen. Dean tore her eyes away from Cas in the mirror to look at her brother as he began to talk.

"I'll go grab us a couple of rooms" Sam grumbled and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut and disappearing into the rain and darkness. Dean heard the creek of leather from the back seat as Cas shifted to move closer to Dean and she turned. Their lips locked in a sweet kiss and Dean wrapped her arm around Cas's neck to bring him closer. She sighed into the kiss and after a few seconds it was over. Cas pulled back and smiled and her, she swallowed thickly and fought the urge to jump over the back of the seat to be closer to him.

"Cas…" Dean said, starting unsurely, "I think… should we tell Sam?" She looked at Castiel and waited for him to speak up. She'd been adamant earlier this morning that Sam needed to know, but after a while she'd started to feel uneasy at the thought of telling him. Dean knew that Sam should know but she was also looking for a cop-out, and so she thought she'd let Cas decided. If Cas said he liked the idea then she'd tell Sam, if he said he wasn't sure then she wouldn't. Cas smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea"

"So… you're okay with me telling him about us? Because if you're not one hundred percent comfortable with it…" Dean's words faded as Cas took her hand and rubbed small circles along the wrist.

"Of course I'm okay with you telling your brother Dean" he replied softly and Dean's heart started to melt at the touch as butterflies reeked havoc on her stomach, _'well there goes my cop-out'_ Dean thought to herself. A second later the passenger side door flung open and Dean jumped, pulling her hand from Cas, as a rain-soaked Sam plopped himself into the seat.

" _Dude_! Seriously?" Dean complained at her brother, "you're gonna ruin the leather." Sam just rolled his eyes and handed her the key to her and Cas's room.

"Sorry I took so long. I was talking to this girl-"

"D'ya get her number?" Dean asked in earnest and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, now listen. She was a psychic, like Pamela and Missouri, she stopped me just after I booked us our rooms and told me where the mirror is" Dean looked from Sam to Cas and back.

"Are you sure you can trust her? How did she even know that we were looking for it?"

"Not too sure but I figured that it's worth a look. And she said that the spirits told her" Sam and Dean both turned to Cas, "you know a way we can verify her info?" Cas shook his head.

"Well that's just great" Dean muttered.

"But it's the only lead we've got" Sam said and she looked at him and nodded, then they all got out the car and went to Dean's motel room - since it was bigger than Sam's. They dropped their bags on the floor and Sam pulled out his laptop, bringing up Google, he searched for the antiques auction that the woman had told him about. It was part of a charity auction that was taking place in a couple of weeks and it was _massive_. Sam sighed as he clicked on the website and saw there was over a thousand items being sold over a 5 day period. There were exactly 143 mirrors on the growing list of items.

"Great" he muttered to himself; Dean and Cas leant over his shoulders to view the website so he gestured at the screen in annoyance. "There's a lot more mirrors there then I thought there'd be"

"Son of a bitch" Dean groaned, "how are they even going to sell that many?"

"I dunno, I think it's some annual rich-guy event"

"Where are they?" Cas asked.

"In some warehouse until the auction. It shouldn't be too hard to break in and get it before the witch has chance, but identifying the right mirror is going to be tricky"

"And that's if the right mirror is even there" Dean muttered to herself and Sam nodded before continuing.

"I found a picture of what it should look like on the internet" he clicked on his bookmarks and instantly brought up the picture of the mirror. It was tall and thin with intricate designs carved into silver and gold border.

"Okay. So? Plan B?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head. "Well the witch will need to know which one it is to perform the ritual right? So we could wait for her to show up and then gank the bitch before she can do anything"

"Cutting it a bit close don't ya think?" Sam replied and Dean shrugged, not knowing what else they could do. Cas walked away from them a little as he though and Dean looked at her lover with knowing sadness. Angel Cas would have been able to locate the witch in a few short seconds, and if she was too heavily warded then he knew a hundred and one rituals to help… but _human_ Cas was more limited in his knowledge. Cas suddenly spun back around to face the Winchesters.

"The witch used her magic on Dean!" Castiel said happily and they waited for the ex-angel to elaborate, he looked straight at Dean as he continued "magic is like a finger print, every witch's is different. Since she used it on Dean, there is a chance that a trace still remain in her and we can use that as a beacon to lead us back to the original source… the witch"

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, that involves some concentration on your part"

"Great" Sam muttered, "so what's plan C?"

"Screw you, bitch"

"Jerk" Sam said in reply and the two Winchester sibling glared at each other, but there was no malice in it. "Okay so how do we get Dean to concentrate?"

"I know of several meditative techniques that may work" Cas answered and Dean shook her head.

"Don't they take like weeks to learn? We've got until tomorrow" a thick silence followed her words as it really set in that after everything they'd been through to stop the apocalypse, some witch could reverse it in one act.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_'In. Two. Three. Four. Out. Two. Three. Four,'_ Dean thought to herself over and over again as she concentrated on her breathing technique. Sam had retreated to his room to work on a plan C while Cas showed her the basics of meditation. He'd assured them that because she's a hunter and has to keep her mind in control and concentrated when on a hunt that she was already half way there. Once Sam had left Cas had held her close and told her not to worry, that everything would be fine. But eventually he left to help Sam and so now it was just her.

_'In. Two. Three. Four. Out. Two. Three. Four.'_

She felt herself relax and drift off into a state of semi-consciousness. _'In. Two. Three. Four. Out. Two. Three. Four.'_ It could have been hours or mere minutes later that she started to feel something; she wasn't sure, she'd lost track of time. The feeling was weird, it was cold and carried an air of sickness to it. But it was also empowering. She felt like she could do anything, be anything… for a cost. Dean would be lying if she said that she didn't feel the temptation of the power course through her veins like ice. She itched to reach out for it and take it as her own.

She jumped out of meditation in fear. She hated witches, _hated_ them, yet it would have been so easy to succumb to their level. And it still was. It seemed that now she'd found that piece of stray magic inside of her that she'd never be able to hide it again. Dean lifted her hands and ran them through her hair. She was trembling and breathing heavily. But she managed to resist the enticement. She stood and walked, shakily, out of the motel room and into the rain. It pelted on her skin and the coolness cleared her head a bit. It was pitch black outside, with nothing but the flickering overhead lights to aid her vision. After a moment she was banging on the door to Sam's room. The lights were still on inside and she heard mumbled words as she waited. Seconds later Sam swung open the door.

"Come on Dean it's not going to work if you don't at least try…" Sam said, his words fading as he took in Dean's state. "What happened?"

"It worked," she said simply and looked around him to see Cas sitting at the table. Sam ushered her inside.

"You don't look so good" he pointed out.

"Are you cold?" Cas asked at the same time and he took off his jacket to hand to her, which she took gratefully and nodded. The ice of the magic still pounded at her from the inside, demanding attention. She collapsed onto one of the chairs and both Sam and Cas sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his voice filled with concern for his older sibling.

"It's cold" Dean said in a monotone. Her entire mind was revolving around the power inside of her and she couldn't think of much else. "So cold"

"Dean" Cas said, he was sitting to her left and so he took her hands in his own, he was going to rub them to help her circulation and warm her up but they weren't cold. He frowned and lifted one of his own hands to her forehead; it was damp but perfectly normal temperature. "What's cold?" He asked once he'd realised she wasn't talking about herself.

"The power. It's cold and it's sick and it's… tempting"

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked Cas.

"I don't know"

"Well what can we do?"

" _I don't know_ " Cas said in a strained voice. He looked Dean in the eyes and tried to find something he could do to help then after a few seconds he turned back to Sam. "Maybe you could go get some food? Something warm"

"Right" Sam nodded and left the motel room with the keys to the impala in hand. Cas waited a few seconds until he heard the sound of the impala's engine drive away and then he lifted his hand and cupped Dean face.

"Dean. I don't know what's happening but you need to snap out of this" Dean looked at him with glazed eyes and Cas took a deep shaky breath before pulling her in for a kiss. At first she was unresponsive and that really worried him but after several seconds she began to relax into him and kissed back. When he pulled away he was happy to see some life returned to her eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked croakily and Cas shrugged.

"Gut feeling"

[] [] []

Dean took a long breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked but she just nodded. She still felt a trickle of the coldness inside of herself but once she'd managed to focus on something else (in this case it had been Cas) it had reduced and fled back away, but still in reaching distance. So once Sam came back with the food they ate (well, it was almost three in the morning and she hadn't eaten since midday) and she told them she could locate the witch. They were both sceptical on her trying it again.

"I know what to expect. I can handle it" she said with a nod and then closed her eyes before anyone could say anything else. "Besides… the sooner we can gank her the better." She slowly reached out with her mind and brushed against the lingering ice inside herself. It quickly expanded and sunk into her veins, but she was ready for it this time. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Cas, who sighed in relief when he noticed the activity behind them… they weren't glazed over. The power felt just like it had done before; it was cold and tempting and sickening. But she already felt stronger, she could do this.

"Well?" Sam asked and Dean waved her hand at him in dismissal.

"Give me a sec would ya"

Dean wasn't exactly sure how she did it but her concentration was suddenly expanded. It was impossible to describe just how she knew where the witch was in that minute… she just _did_. It was a house; not too far away from where they were, maybe a five minute drive. She informed her brother and lover and they all left to go hunting.

[] [] []

When they arrived at the house it was quiet and dark. Dean assured them that the witch was still in there and so they came up with a plan and entered. Cas and Sam tried the back door while Dean entered through a broken window to the left of the house. She clambered over the broken glass, somewhat surprised by her new body's flexibility,

Once Dean had got into the building, there wasn't much searching to do. The witch was already standing in the room and watching her.

"You shouldn't have come," she said in a teasing tone and shook her head, blonde curls bouncing as she did.

"Yeah, well I want my gender back" Dean stuttered out, it wasn't a lie… but it wasn't the reason she'd came. The witch seamed surprised by Dean's words and frowned at her before smirking.

"Well the curse only lasts a few months… you must know that since you already got the memory problem healed" She said innocently and Dean slowly reached into her jacket pocket to get the pocket knife she kept there; it wasn't much but it was the only thing she could reach without alerting the witch.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. The witch eyed the hand holding the pocket knife with an evil glint, smirk still wide on her face.

"And if you kill me then you'll never get back to normal" she said snidely and Dean froze. Sure she didn't necessarily mind being a chick for the time being but she didn't want it forever. The witch took Dean's momentary setback to her advantage. She dove forwards, her own knife in hand and slashed. Dean had fast reflexes and was able to jump back in time to not get her throat cut. Instead the witch got her arm. She dropped the pocket knife as she fell to the floor and held her arm in pain. But fought through it and scurried backwards until she was against the wall. The witch advanced on her and Dean felt around for something to use, anything.

The witch spluttered as a knife was driven through her chest. Her bloodied body dropped to the floor at the same time that Cas came to her aid and she was just able to see Sam standing where the witch used to be when her vision went blurred. Ice was pulsing through her veins in a demand for attention.

[] [] []

Cas and Sam had followed the plan; let Dean go in first and distract the witch while they snuck in though the back and caught her off guard. And if they had been a bit earlier then it would have worked perfectly. But as they crept into the room they saw the witch looming over a bloodied Dean. Sam leapt forwards and drove his knife into the witches heart as Cas rushed to Dean's aid. It was times like this that he missed being an angel more than ever.

As Cas got closer he sighed in relief; it was a flesh wound, nothing more. But then Dean's eyes glazed over. He felt her body tighten under his grip as she struggled against it. Cas acted on instinct and grabbed Dean's face in his hands and lifted it so he could look into her eyes.

"Dean, no. You can fight it," but the glazed look in her eyes didn't lesson any. Without thinking Cas did the one thing that had worked before; he pulled their mouths together. A few agonisingly slow seconds later and Dean responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart a minute later when there was a sound of a throat being cleared behind them. Sam stood there looking at them with a face that was a twist of happy and surprised.

"Look, that's… er, great and everything… but don't you think we should destroy the mirror before it gets light out?"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean groaned in pain and clutched at her stomach as she shifted her weight on the chair she was sitting on. She held her breath as the pain reached it's peak and her guts felt like they were rotting inside of her body. She felt the need to get up and walk around to try and ease some of it but she'd been sitting for over two hours now and she knew from the past couple of days that the 'waterfall' like feeling she got after sitting down for too long was very annoying and uncomfortable. She tucked in on herself and secretly wished that the trace of magic inside of her hadn't faded, because she wanted nothing more in that moment then to reach out for it and surrender, using it to soothe her pain. The soreness in her abdomen decreased slightly and she sighed in relief. Sam looked at her in amusement.

"Oh come on. It's only a period" Sam huffed as Dean gave him a bitch face.

"You don't know what it's like Sammy" she replied and reached for the chocolate on the table, devouring the entire family bar in less than a minute. She thought back to three days ago and cringed at the memory of finding blood in her underwear for the first time. She'd thought she was dying, the cramps didn't help to change her mind either. As the days had gone by everything had just got more painful. She cringed once more at the memory of telling Sam that she was bleeding; she'd never even thought about the possibility of a period.

Once Sam had, not so politely, pointed out that it was a period Dean had been really happy. Not just because she wasn't dying, but because she'd never took into consideration all the things a woman's body had to go through. And if she was stuck as a woman now then she was incredibly thankful that the wake up call had come from periods and not pregnancy. She _really_ didn't want to be the person to find out which hurt more; a kick in the balls or giving birth. And considering how much her and Cas had been having sex, unprotected… she could count herself as incredibly lucky.

Dean's stomach gurgled loudly as the food settled and the hormones in the chocolate were released, giving her the feeling of happiness. She purposefully didn't think about how she would probably be getting another cramp in a couple of minutes. Ignorance really was bliss.

"It's surprising really that you _can_ get a period" Sam said while he was in thought. "Since this is only temporary. You'd assume it'd take a while for your body to adjust"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Shut up and get me some water" Dean said, she may be having slight mood swings. Sam rolled his eyes but did as asked. "With ice" Dean shouted up. It had been around three weeks since they'd killed the witch and Dean still hadn't been able to find the words to tell Sam and Cas that she was going to stay a woman. She'd told Ezekiel once and he said that even if he was at full strength there would be nothing he could do.

Dean was getting a headache; so she grabbed the make-up wipes off the table and began to wipe one of the cool, damp cloths over her forehead. Using the wipes, however, reminded her of the times she'd had to wear makeup to look professional and she grimaced. The first time hadn't exactly been very good. She'd spent half an hour in the bathroom applying, removing and then reapplying her blusher. But every time she'd put the stuff on her cheeks she'd looked like a tomato. After repeating this several times she'd finally given in and checked a tutorial on her phone, realising that TV shows were very misleading and that the makeup was supposed to go on the cheek bones not just covering the cheeks entirely. Dean grimaced even harder at the memory when her stomach started to churn again.

A few minutes later Cas walked into the motel room with a bag full of Chinese food. He settled Dean's container in front of her and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

[] [] []

It had been over two months since Dean had been turned into a woman and Cas and Sam were starting to worry. Dean still hadn't found the words to tell them and so they thought that the spell should have finished weeks ago.

Dean woke up to kisses on her neck, she smiled and nuzzled back into Cas to find him already quite hard.

"You're very… _hansom_ today" Cas whispered into her ear. Dean chuckled quietly; she was still half asleep and Cas would have to do something _good_ to make her move from her position under the covers. Cas sighed loudly in her ear and placed his hand on her hip to pull her close. He moved his hand down from Dean's hip to her stomach, slowly lowering it until it was brushing at sensitive skin. Then Cas lowered his hand that step further and grasped Dean's dick.

Dean opened her eyes suddenly and sat up. She looked down at her body to find that she was indeed a male again. Shock filled her eyes as she looked over at Cas. His face was beaming and triumphant. Dean quickly hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't understand how… but he was a guy again.

After a few seconds the shock wore off and he couldn't help but laugh. He was happy beyond belief. No more periods. No more chance of getting pregnant. No more make-up. It was just him and Cas.

 _Cas_ …

Just thinking about the man in his bed got Dean aroused. He was still looking in the mirror as his dick began to harden. Dean wasted no more time. He charged out of the bathroom, jumped onto the bed and pulled the blue-eyed man into a deep kiss. He pushed the bedding out of the way so that they were lying naked on top of each other. It felt so good as their dicks brushed.

Cas chuckled into Dean's mouth, brushing his tongue along Dean's already parted lips. He enjoyed being with Dean, learning all those little secret pleasure points of the man. It felt good… it felt right. Dean captured Cas's bottom lip between his teeth and bit gently, causing a moan. Cas's hands travelled down Dean's spine, running soft circles on his lower back which had Dean shivering and bucking his hips forwards.

" _God_ , Cas. You're so amazing" Dean whispered in his lust filled haze and began to kiss along his boyfriend's stubbled jaw, nipping at the tender skin and then moving down his neck and to his collar bone. Cas gasped in need and wrapped his arms around Dean , trying to pull him as close as possible. But Dean just continued sucking and licking and biting and teasing. When he did pull away Dean looked down at the forming bruise and smiled. Cas eagerly pulled their lips together and they moaned deep into each others mouths as their hands explored each other.

Cas's hand slapped Dean's ass, causing the man to jump and rock their dicks together, the friction on the sensitive skin was so amazing that Dean slowly repeated the action. Cas writhed underneath him, _pleading_ for more and Dean nodded breathlessly. Then clarity came to the eldest Winchester and he dipped his head in annoyance; they hadn't prepared for this, they didn't have any lube. Cas noticed the pause in his boyfriend's movements and understood.

"Cas… we don't have" Dean began in his breathless voice but didn't finish as Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and flipped them over with a huff until he was on top. The former angel raised a finger to Dean's lips to shush him and then began to kiss down the muscular golden skin until he reached the base of Dean's cock. Dean swallowed hard, looking down at Cas as he gently licked from the base to his apex. He groaned loudly at the rough tongue. Cas licked once again, tasting Dean's sweat and pre-cum on his tongue. Then he took the throbbing head into his mouth. It pulsated at the warm, wet conditions and Dean thought he was going to cum on the spot, but he somehow managed to hold off.

Cas wasn't experienced at blowjobs, but he tried his best, imitating what Dean had done to him in the past two months. He swirled his tongue over the dick as he took more and more into his mouth. He didn't dare push it too far back and so licked out to capture more of it, but still didn't quiet reach the base. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head, listening to Dean moan his name repeatedly. Cas chuckled and licked at the member in his mouth a little more before pulling off with a wet pop. Dean groaned at the loss of his mouth and bucked up, trying to find friction where there wasn't any. Cas continued to moisten the rest of the dick. Then he stuck three finger out towards Dean.

"Suck them" he said in a rasped voice and Dean took them into his mouth instantly, finally understanding. After a few seconds Cas removed the fingers and began to open himself up. It was uncomfortable and a bit awkward but Dean stroked his cock in encouragement. Cas quickened his efforts, sinking his finger in deeper and scissoring himself open as Dean watched in awe. The second that Cas removed his fingers Dean flipped them back over so he was once again on top.

"That was so hot" Dean said roughly as he positioned himself at Cas's entrance. He waited for Cas to make eye contact and he saw the raw need in the beautiful blue eyes that shone back at him before he slowly pushed inside. When he was sheathed into Castiel he rolled his hips slightly to make sure Cas was ready, then he started to move in and out. Gentle rocking at first, but it soon turned more heated. Thrusts became erratic and flesh slapped against flesh as both men moaned loudly in complete bliss. Dean hit Castiel's prostate and them man spasmed in ecstasy underneath him. Dean leant down on one elbow, putting all his weight there before moving his other hand down between their bodies and grasping Castiel's cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts and both men neared their climaxes. Cas was the first to reach it, spilling hot liquid on Dean's hand, who came a few seconds later. He shot his seed into his boyfriend and then collapsed on top of him.

The pair embraced each other and chuckled, giddy from their high.

"I forgot how much being on top takes out of you. How about we take it in turns?" Dean whispered into Cas's ear who hummed in delight.

"I love you, Dean" Cas admitted and the other man didn't flinched or hesitate in his reply.

"I love you too, Cas"

The two just held each other for a long time, feeling content. But something itched in Dean's mind and made him restless.

"Cas?" Dean asked as they got up to clean, "how am I a guy again?"

"What do you mean?"

"The witch… she said something and I didn't tell you or Sam because I didn't know _how_. But she said that killing her would mean that I stayed a chick. So how am I a guy again? Does it mean that she's still alive?" Dean asked worriedly and Cas stared at him with amusement in the depths of the blue eyes.

"I wish you'd told me Dean. Because I could have told you that she was lying and avoided all this worry"

"How do you know she was?"

"Because it was a spell. A curse. Her being dead would not effect the inevitable ending of it" Cas replied softly, "she was probably just saying it in an attempt to throw you off guard and save her own life. Trust me"

"Okay" Dean said, if Cas believed it then he would too; plus, it made sense. "I gotta say that I am glad to have that over with now" he laughed and Cas walked over to where he stood next to the bed with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't _all_ bad" Cas whispered and pushed the taller man backwards and onto the bed before clambering over to straddle him. Dean looked up at the man as his penis reacted with extreme interest. "I believe it's my turn to be on top"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave me a comment so that I might be able to improve on future fics


End file.
